Applejack vs Knuckles
This is AtomicMonkey4Life's second DBX. Applejack vs Knuckles.jpg Description My Little Pony VS Sonic the Hedgehog. It's pony vs echidna as the Element of Harmony faces the protector of the Maser Emerald. Pre-Fight NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Location: Ponyville Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles fall out of the sky, landing outside of Ponyville. Sonic: Where are we? Tails: We are outside of...Ponyville? Knuckles: Is this really the place Eggman sent us? I don't see any ponies. Just then, the Mane 6 come up, with Pinkie Pie coming up to them. Pinkie Pie: ''Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you three before? Are you three new! You three must be new! Prepare to be welcomed! ''Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you. Tails: Thanks, but... Pinkie Pie: Welcome welcome welcome, I say how do you do? Tails: ...we really have to... Welcome welcome welcome, I say hip hip hurray. Tails: ...have to find a... Welcome welcome welcome, To Ponyville today! Wait for it. Tails: ...way out of here. Sonic gets blown into a nearby tree, where Amy runs over to him. Tails: Amy, how did you get here? Amy: Eggman. Sonic: Makes sense. Twilight Sparkle: So one of you said about getting out of here? Rainbow Dash: Also, who is this Eggman fellow? Tails: We are from another universe. Sonic: And Dr. Eggman sent us here. Fluttershy: Well, that's horrible. Twilight Sparkle: We could go to the Golden Oak Library and see if we can help you guys out. Amy: Thanks. Sonic: Before we do that, can we get something to eat? Rarity: That sounds like a good idea. Pinkie Pie: Apple pies, or Chimicherrychangas. Sonic: Both. Tails: Of course. Location: Sweet Apple Acres Applejack: Do any of you guys want to try apple bucking? Knuckles: I will. This will be easy Knuckles punches an apple tree, barely knocking down an apple. Knuckles: If I can barely make an apple fall, I wonder how you ponies do it. Applejack: Let me show you. Applejack apple bucks an apple tree, all the apples falling down into buckets. Knuckles: What did you use to knock down those apples? Applejack: Just my natural strength. Knuckles: Yeah, right. Rainbow Dash: Let's don't argue about this. Twilight Sparkle: Weird hearing that from you, Dash. Sonic: Yeah, let's just get the cherries so Pinkie can make the pie and chimicherrychanga. Knuckles: That doesn't count. Arm wrestle. Applejack: Ok. Both: 1,2,3. Applejack wins the arm wrestle quickly. Knuckles: OK! THAT'S IT! LET'S WRESTLE! Applejack: FINE! Tails: This isn't a good idea. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Don't fight. Sonic: Ok. Just after we eat. Knuckles & Applejack: OK! Tails & Twilight Sparkle: -_- One hour before the fight, Sonic & Rainbow Dash is talking, when Knuckles comes. Knuckles: SONIC, WHERE ARE THE CHAOS EMERALDS? Sonic: I don't know. Knuckles: I will find them. Knuckles goes to search for the chaos emeralds. Rainbow Dash: What are these "Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic: You want the full version, or just in a nutshell. Rainbow Dash: Just in a nutshell. Sonic: Basically, they are emeralds that makes myself and other people super. Rainbow Dash: So, if I got them, could I become super. Sonic: Maybe. A ring is set up in Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack & Knuckles are ready. In the crowd, there are other ponies & other Sonic characters(WHAT!) are there. Pinkie Pie: Ok. I want a clean fight. Nothing below the belt, and no cheating. Knuckles: Ok then. Let's just to this. Knuckles takes off the top of the mane of Pinkie, where Pinkie takes it back & puts it back on her. Pinkie Pie: Ok. Shake on it. They shake on it. Derpy is seen holding a round one sign where Dr. Whooves turns the hour glass, starting the fight. HERE WE GO! Knuckles punches Applejack down to the mat. Then Applejack does the same thing. They keep doing this for a while. Tails: This still isn't a good idea. Twilight Sparkle: Just call it off right now. Sonic: I believe they just need to blow off some steam. Rainbow Dash: Then, they will become friends. Tails & Twilight Sparkle: FINE! Knuckles starts dominating the battle, cornering Applejack. Knuckles: Just give up now. Applejack: Not by a long shot. Applejack bucks Knuckles in the chest, making him fly across the ring. Knuckles: Ok, if this is how you want it. Knuckles takes the chaos emeralds and turns into Super Knuckles. Applejack: NO FAIR! Knuckles: Like you can do better. Rainbow Dash: Why is Knuckles look more pink? Sonic: That is just what happens. When I do it, I turn blond. Knuckles keeps beating down on Applejack, making her bruised. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I believe it's over. Tails: Yeah, end the battle. Knuckles super form runs out. Knuckles: Well, I guess I win. Applejack: No...you...don't. Just then, Applejack bucks Knuckles into a nearby tree, making all of the apples fall into baskets. KO! Knuckles is shown bruised. Just then, Applejack helps Knuckles back up. Knuckles: I guess you are stronger than I thought. Applejack: Thanks. Amy: Well, I think it's time to go back. Cream: Yeah. Outside of Ponyville Rouge: So, how will be be getting out of here? Tails: With technology. Twilight Sparkle: And magic. Everyone else: Of course. Just then, with technology & magic, everyone from the Sonic universe came back, except for one, Shadow. Shadow: They think they could leave me here. Well, I can get out of here myself. Shadow saw a portal. Shadow: This should do it. Then, Sunset Shimmer came out through the portal. Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing? Shadow: What are YOU doing? To be continued. Epiloge Wiz: Sometimes, when making characters fight to the death, sometimes a fight without a death can be good. Click here for Part 2, where the anti-heroes fight. Boomstick: WIZ, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING OVER MY SHOW! Wiz: Well, see you guys later. Boomstick: WIIIIIIIIIIZ!!!!!!!!!! Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' Themed DBX's Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:AtomicMonkey4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles